Payback (Black Ops)/Transcript
'Room 9' Interrogator: 'Dragovich has fully weaponized and deployed Nova 6. He has sleeper cell agents all over the US just waiting for the signal to release it. 'Mason: 'We've been invaded.... 'Interrogator: 'The US was invaded decades ago, Mason. The Communists have been waiting. Now they're ready to strike. '''Mason: '''What the fuck am I supposed to do? '''Interrogator: '''You know about the sleeper cells! '''Mason: '''I'm trying to help you! '''Interrogator: '''Dragovich uses number sequences to communicate with the sleeper cells. Those numbers are broadcast from one location, Mason. '''Mason: '''Why the hell do you think that I know where it is? '''Interrogator: '''You were in Vorkuta, Mason! We know what happens in Vorkuta. They programed you. You can translate the codes. '''Mason: '''But Reznov was never.... '''Interrogator: '''STOP! Mason, we are on the brink of war. Where is the broadcast station? Where is the broadcast station? '''Mason: '''Dragovich had us like rats in cages.... '''Interrogator: '''MASON! We're losing him. '''Mason: '''We are all brothers....we are all prisoners....Laos. '''Hudson: '''He's gone.... 'Gameplay Transmission #14-15-20. Designate: DELTA No contact from SOG Group X-RAY Last known location Laos ''- Vietnam border ''Mason and team presumed KIA 1100 hours, February 19, 1968 The Vietnamese have Mason and Woods trapped in cages. Woods: 'Mason! Mason, you with me? '''Mason: '''Woods...Dragovich is fucking with us... '''Mason (Voiceover): '''We were all fucked n' we knew it. All I could hear was Bowman sobbing. He had given up. ''Bowman and Mason are seated at a table in a dark cave. A Python Snub Nose is placed on the table. 'Bowman: '''I'm tired...I just wanna end this... '''Mason: '''You don't mean that, Bowman! ''A Russian Speztnaz operative leans over. Many VC start watching. 'Bowman: '''Fuck you, Charlie! ''Bowman spits on a VC Bookie, who puts a knife to his throat. 'Mason: '''Bowman! Don't! '''VC Bookie: '''You dead American! ''The Spetznaz operative slams a pipe onto the table. The Bookie steps back. '' '''Spetsnaz Operative: 'Последний шанс. Играй... или умирай. (Last chance. Play... or die.) 'Bowman: '''You don't scare me....Communist piece of shit! ''The operative slams the pipe into the back of his head, brutally spraying blood everywhere. 'Spetznaz Operative: '''AAAAAARRRGGHHHH ''The VC Bookie keeps Mason held back. 'Mason: '''Bowman! Bowman! '''Mason: '''You fucking son of a bitch! '''Spetznaz Operative: '''Next! ''The operative throws Bowman onto the ground. 'Mason: '''I'm gonna kill you all! ''Then, Woods walks in, and a VC aims an AK-47 at him. 'Woods: '''Don't you touch me! '''Mason: '''Woods...shit. '''Woods: '''Motherfuckers...we're gonna make 'em pay! '''VC Bookie: '''You! No talk! Play! ''The Bookie spins the Python. 'Woods: '''What's the plan? '''Mason: '''I'm thinking....I'm thinking.... '''VC Bookie: '''No talk! '''Woods: '''One chance, Mason. '''Mason: '''We'll take it. '''Woods: '''OK ''The VC Bookie slaps Woods, and moves the Python closer to him. 'VC Bookie: '''Bac, Bac, Bac! '''Woods: '''You can't kill me! '''VC Bookie: '''You shoot, GI! You shoot! ''Woods picks up the gun, and aims it at his head. 'Woods: '''FFFFUUUUUUUCCCKKKK! ''The chamber is empty. Relieved, he puts the gun down. 'Woods: '''This time, this time, do it! '''VC Bookie: '''im lặng! (Shut up!) '''Mason: '''Ready. '''VC Bookie: '''Play. '''Mason: '''Six and eight o' clock. ''Mason aims at himself, but then shoots the VC Bookie, and takes his CZ75. He shoots all of the soldiers in the room, but the Spetznaz soldier gets away. Mason picks up an AK47. 'Mason: '''The Russian! Now! '''Woods: '''Let's go! ''Mason and Woods start moving through the tunnels, looking only to find the Speztnaz Operative 'Woods: '''If he makes it out, he'll warn Kravchenko! '''Mason: '''He ain't getting out! '''Woods: '''Roger that! ''Mason and Woods continue to fight through the caves. Eventually, they come across him as he tries to escape the cave complex. 'Woods: '''There! The piece of shit's trying to escape! Bring him down, Mason! ''Mason shoots the Spetnaz soldier. 'Woods: '''For Bowman! '''Mason: '''For Bowman! '''Woods: '''Let's go! We ain't got time to waste. ''Mason helps Woods up to a small platform leading out of the cave. 'Woods: '''Kravchenko's compound can't be far. Evil bastard's day are numbered... ''Woods and Mason exit the cave into a large clearing. A Hind is in the middle. Surrounding it, are many guards. 'Soviet Soldier 1: 'Сцепление на стабилизаторе заедает. (Grip on the stabilizer is jamming.) 'Soviet Soldier 2: 'Давай чини. Кравченко приказал нам вернуться на базу. (Make it fast. Kravchenko had ordered us to return to base.) 'Soviet Soldier 1: 'Мне нужно как минимум 10 минут. (I need at least 10 minutes.) 'Woods: '''You see that Hind? We're gonna take it! '''Woods: '''Mason, fire when ready. ''After Mason fires, then they engage in a small firefight. 'Woods: '''Clear! Let's fly this bird. ''They both enter the Hind. 'Woods: '''Ok, what's our loadout? UV-32 rockets...12mm nose cannon...These bastards are ready for World War Three. '''Mason: '''Chain load systems on the 32's. '''Woods: '''Rotor's on. My stick. '''Mason: '''UV-32's assigned. 12mm cannon assigned. '''Woods: '''We have full power. You ready? '''Mason: '''Ready. ''Woods begins to ascend above the trees. 'Woods: '''I'll take her up above the canopy, then hand over the stick. '''Mason: '''Clear. '''Woods: '''I'll call targets as I see them. All enemy targets are valid, understand? We have coordinates for Kravchenko's compound. We follow the river all the way. '''Mason: '''Got it. Gimme the stick. ''Mason begins flying the Hind down the river. 'Woods: '''Your bird! Keep your eyes on the dirt. I don't wanna get shot in the balls. '''Mason: '''Gotcha, Woods! '''Unknown: 'Контрольная, это Четверть-7! Мы его видим! Падаем! ААА!!! (HQ, it's Chetvert-7! We're going down! AAA!!!) '''HQ: Понял. *illegibly* Горький-63! Укажите курс полета! Прием! (Copy. *illegibly* Gorky-63! Indicate your flight path! Do you copy?) Woods: 'Sampans in the river. Looks like a 50. Cal on the bridge up ahead of us. Take that bridge out! ''Mason dodges missiles fired from the bridge. He destroys it. 'Woods: '''Nice work! ''Mason flies over a small camp. Roads lead out from the camp and along the river. '''Woods: '''Charlie's highway below. See that fuel department ahead? '''Mason: '''Yeah, I see it! '''Woods: '''50 Cal. up on those trucks! And an armoured ZPU! Use the rockets! '''Camp guards: Нас атакуют! Это наши!!! (We're under attack! That's frendlies!!!) Mason fires on the camp, and then continues down the river. HQ: Как слышите? Горький-63! Укажите курс полета! Прием! Тишина на линии. Омский-22, разьясните обстановку. (Are you hear me? Gorky-63! Indicate flight path! Do you copy? He's quiet. Omsky-22, take a look what is doing there.) Mason comes upon another camp. Omsky-22: '''Контрольная, пожалуйста, повторите координаты Горького-63. Приём. (HQ, please repeat last coordinates of Gorky-63.) '''HQ: Омский-22! Горький-63 выдвинулся к квадрату ДК-4, приём! Скорость движения - быстрая! (Omsky-22, Gorky-63 fastly moving to DK-4 area! Do you copy?) Omsky-22: ' Боец, опознайте себя! Командир наземных войск, опознайте себя! Освободите линию! Только особо важные переговоры! Командир наземных войск! Укажите вашу позицию и подразделения! Прием! Не отвечает. Контрольная, Омский-22 двигается в направлении. ( Soldier! Identify yourself! Commander of land-forces, identify yourself! Get off of this frequency! Only important conversation! Commander of land-forces, tell us your position! He doesn't respond. HQ, Omsky-22 moving to him.) '''Woods: '''That's an NVA supply station! We must be close to the Ho Chi Minh trail. Put 'em out of business, Mason. ''Mason destroys the station and several PT Boats. 'Woods: '''Shit! Mi-8 attack helicopter coming in from the north! '''Woods: '''We got 'em. Keep going north. Stay close to the river. ''Mason advances over a cliff. From a cave, missiles fire onto the Hind. Контрольная! Наличие вражеского элемента в нашем квадрате! Он нас атакует! (HQ! Attacking enemy in our area!) 'Woods: '''We're locked on! We need to get closer to that cave! Цель в прицеле! Огонь, огонь! Помолись, американец!!! (Target aquired! Fire, fire! Pray, american!!!) ''RPG is pushing rocket to Hind but misses. ''Mason continuously dodges missiles, as he gets closer to the cave.'' Mason destroys the AA guns in the cave. 'Woods: '''Good job! That's the last bird those bastards bring down! '''Woods: '''Charlie's built a pipeline right across the river. Take it down and hit the bridge. ''Mason flies up to a huge base. 'Woods: '''Holy shit, Mason, we hit the mother load! That's the Ho Chi Minh trail down below us. We got the pipeline to the south, and the main camp to the north. Take them both out! ''Mason starts firing down at them. 'Soviet Soldier 1: ' С Горьким-63 есть проблема! Горький-63 - это враг!!! (We have a problem with Gorky-63! He's enemy!!!) 'Soviet Soldier 2: ' ЧЕРТ!!!! ГДЕ ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА?? Нам нужны вертолеты Ми-24 НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!! (DAMN!!! WHERE IS AIR SUPPORT?? We need Mi-24 NOW!!!) 'Soviet Soldier 1: ' Удерживай позицию, товарищ! Не отступать! (Hold your position, comrade! Don't step back!) 'Soviet Soldier 2: ' Он превосходит в силе!! Назад, назад!!! (He's surpasses us! Fall back, fall back!!!) When he is finished... 'Woods: '''All right. Kravchenko's compound should be just up ahead. ''Mason comes across two Hinds. 'Woods: '''I got a blip on the radar, Mason. You see any....He's running! Hit 'em in the ass! '''Hind 1: ' Он превосходит меня! Где ты? (He's surpasses me! Where are you?) 'Hind 2: ' Давай... давай... есть! (C'mon... c'mon... got it!) The enemy Hind flies behind a cliff. 'Woods: '''Put that son of a bitch down! '''Mason: '''Hell yeah! ''Mason takes one down. 'Hind 1: ' Черный-1-3! Мы падаем!!! (Chyorny-1-3! We're going down!!!) 'Woods: '''One down, one to go! '''Hind 2: ' На завтрак... (I'll eat you in breakfast...) Mason downs the other one. 'Woods: '''Fuck yeah! '''Mason: '''Payback, you sons of bitches! ''Mason flies over the jungle. 'Woods: '''Kravchenko's compound is just to the south. I'll set her down in this clearing. ''Woods turns off the Hind, and they both exit it. 'Woods: '''No reason to play this quiet, Mason. ''They move up a path. 'Woods: '''Let's do it! We got hostiles by that log! ''Around the corner is the entrance to the compound. Woods and Mason are involved in a large firefight. Mason kills a VC with a flamethrower. 'Woods: '''Mason! Grab that flamethrower! We'll burn these bastards. ''After the first room is cleared, the voices of US Marines can be heard. 'US Marine: '''Who's out there? '''US Marine: '''Hey! HEY! Help us! Please! '''Reznov: '''Mason! '''Woods: '''Mason, POWs. '''Reznov: '''Mason, is that you? ''Mason frees the POWs. 'Mason: '''Reznov, we'll get you out. '''Reznov: '''Kravchenko is here. ''A garage door opens. Reznov picks up an AK-47. 'Reznov: '''This way. We cannot let him slip through our grasp. '''Mason: '''I thought you were dead. '''Reznov: '''When we were captured at the river, they brought me here. ''Mason runs away with Reznov down through the tunnel complex. 'Woods: '''Mason! What the fuck are you doing? We gotta get these guys out! '''Mason: '''We're in charge of our own destiny now, Reznov. ''Mason and Reznov start battling Spetnaz soldiers. Soon, Woods and the Marines aid them. Mason then walks up some stairs, and into Kravchenko's room. Kravchenko knocks Mason down, and starts wrestling Woods. Kravchenko knocks Woods out, and kicks the gun out of Mason's hand. 'Kravchenko: '''Not this time, American. ''Kravchenko kicks him repeatedly. 'Kravchenko: '''You again....I should have killed you in Vorkuta. ''Woods then run up and stabs him in the back. 'Woods: '''Got you now, you son of a bitch. '''Kravchenko: '''You will die with me.... ''Kravchenko pulls the pin of a grenade on his belt. Woods tackles him out the window, obviously killing them both. 'Mason: '''WOODS! ''Woods' shadow is seen over him. 'Woods: '''I got you, Mason. '''Mason: '''Woods? '''Woods: '''You're okay. ''Woods shadow turns out to be Reznov's. 'Reznov: '''Are you okay? ''Reznov helps Mason up. '''Reznov: '''Mason.... '''Mason: '''Reznov.... '''Reznov: '''Kravchenko is dead. Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...ALL must die! '''Interrogator (Voiceover): '''For God's sake, where is the numbers station? '''Reznov: '''ALL Must die! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript